This invention relates to a detector for ascertaining a buildup of deposit material on selected surfaces and more particularly to a creosote detector for indicating to the homeowner the presence of an undesirable/dangerous amount of creosote buildup within the chimney flue.
Generally, for various energy related and aesthetic reasons the use of the home fireplace has become a burgeoning one. In turn an increased amount of creosote buildup due to combustion of the wood resins in the chimney flue results. This creosote buildup is aggravated by the use of improperly dried and/or soft high resin wood in the fireplace. These factors among others can contribute to a dangerous creosote buildup inside the chimney flue. If such creosote buildup is undetected, combustion of the creosote can ultimately take place within the chimney flue and spread to other parts of the home leading to damaging results.
Heretofore, one response to the problem of creosote buildup is to have regular maintenance performed on the chimney flue e.g., by a chimney sweep. However, this maintenance will vary according to the extent of use of the fireplace and/or the type and/or condition of the wood burned therein. Thus, a regular yearly sweep may be necessary for a moderate fireplace user especially if one is using a properly dried hard wood. On the other hand, if the fireplace usage is a heavy one and/or soft woods are used as the woodburning material, it may be necessary to have a more frequent chimney sweep so as to assure that no potentially dangerous creosote buildup occurs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have means which would indicate to the home owner the presence of a dangerous amount of creosote buildup so that a chimney sweep can be performed. A means of measuring the creosote buildup within the fireplace and indicating to the homeowner a critical creosote buildup would be advantageous both as to a safety consideration and as an economic one in the utilization of a chimney sweep only when needed. In response thereto I have invented a creosote detector designed to collect and detect the creosote buildup within the chimney flue. At a preselected creosote level an audible or visual signal is presented to the homeowner, either in the form of a visual flag mounted to the outside of the chimney proper or an audible or visual alarm within the home proper. In my now preferred embodiment once the critical creosote level is reached, an alarm circuit is energized causing a flag to spring into a position indicating to the homeowner and/or passing chimney sweep that chimney maintenance should be provided.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide apparatus for detecting a buildup of deposit material on a selected surface.
Another general object of this invention is to provide apparatus for ascertaining the amount of creosote buildup within the chimney flue.
Still another object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, having an alarm system for indicating to the homeowner that a predetermined amount of the material/creosote buildup has been reached.
A still further general object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, having a creosote collection device and means therein for detecting the level of said buildup in a manner to trigger the alarm system upon a predetermined creosote buildup thereon.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, having a creosote collection system, as aforesaid, in the manner of a collecting probe positioned in the chimney flue for creosote buildup thereon concurrent with the creosote buildup on the chimney flue.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a collecting probe, as aforesaid, which provides an output signal corresponding to the amount of creosote buildup to the associated alarm system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alarm system, as aforesaid, having a circuit operably responsive to a preselected output signal presented thereto by the creosote collection system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a creosote collection system, as aforesaid, which presents a variable output signal to the circuit, said presented signal variously corresponding to the amount of creosote buildup thereon.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide means for functional operation of the creosote detector only when the fireplace is in a woodburning mode.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, and embodiment of this invention.